Four to Five
by Shigure Sora
Summary: Setiap kali datang berkunjung, Subaru Okiya selalu meninggalkan sebuah pembatas buku untuk Amuro. Apakah misteri pesan dari pembatas-pembatas buku itu ada kaitannya dengan identitas Subaru dan Akai? Grup detektif cilik dan Azusa memutuskan mereka perlu membantu Amuro menyadari kode yang ditujukan padanya. Ditulis untuk #Amuversary 2016! Happy birthday Amuro a.k.a Bourbon! XD


**Four to Five**

A Detective Conan Fanfiction written by Shigure Sora and Shigure Haruki

Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

[Subaru Okiya x Tooru Amuro]

 **.**

 **.**

Salah satu akhir pekan datang, membawa kesibukan tersendiri bagi beberapa lapangan usaha termasuk café. Tersebutlah Poirot yang terletak di bawah kantor agensi detektif Mouri, kota Beika. Biasanya seluruh kesibukan tersebut dapat ditangani hanya oleh dua pekerja, Tooru Amuro dan atasannya Azusa Enomoto. Sehari sebelumnya, Azusa sudah mengatakan baru akan tiba sekitar pukul 10 dan tidak masalah jika Amuro datang sedikit terlambat. Jam-jam padat pengunjung pun baru dimulai pukul 11:00 ke atas, karenanya Amuro cukup terkejut Poirot kedatangan pengunjung ketika ia masih bersih-bersih. Dengan senyum terbaik, si pria berkulit tan menyapa pelanggan pertama mereka.

"Selamat datang."

Pintu terbuka, menunjukkan sesosok pria berkacamata mengenakan pakaian tertutup sampai ke leher. Tentu Amuro segera mengenalinya. Pria itu tak lain adalah Subaru Okiya. Ini bukan pertama kali mereka bertemu. Pertemuan pertama itu sendiri tidak bisa dibilang meninggalkan kesan yang baik—paling tidak menurut Amuro, tapi toh ia tidak terlalu peduli. Sementara pria yang mengaku mahasiswa S2 itu pun kelihatan tidak ambil pusing dengan kelakuan-kelakuan Amuro yang di luar batas wajar setiap kali mereka bertemu. Meski sejauh ini baru dua kali.

"Oh, _delivery man_ yang waktu itu. Sepertinya kau punya lebih dari satu pekerjaan? Atau kau memang punya beberapa pekerjaan sambilan?"

Sudah diduga. Entah sarkas atau tidak ada maksud lain, mungkin saja pria ini memang suka mengamati dan menarik kesimpulan dari fakta-fakta yang ditemukannya sehingga ia berkata demikian. Tebakan Amuro tentang komentar Subaru Okiya di pertemuan mereka kali ini tepat sasaran. Untung saja Azusa belum datang, urusannya bisa semakin runyam kalau ia harus mencari alasan mengapa berbohong soal pekerjaan dan menerobos masuk rumah orang sambil menuduh-nuduh identitas asli si penghuni rumah sebagai Shuuichi Akai. Terdengar _stress_.

"Ahaha, tentu aku sudah berhenti dari pekerjaan lama itu. Bayarannya tidak terlalu menyenangkan meski pekerjaannya cukup merepotkan," kilah Amuro sambil terus memamerkan senyum bisnisnya.

Ia tak menduga Subaru akan berkunjung ke Poirot walau memang terbilang dekat dengan kediaman keluarga Kudo. Terlebih karena ini tempat kerja dan seorang pekerja perlu bersikap profesional, mau tak mau Amuro harus bersikap ramah pada pria di hadapannya. Tidak baik membawa-bawa alasan personal yang bahkan belum dapat dikonfirmasi.

Subaru Okiya hanya mengangguk—menegaskan ia tidak akan melanjutkan perdebatan yang tidak terlalu berarti dan lebih dekat dengan basa-basi. Setelah memesan secangkir _espresso double shot_ pria berkacamata itu mengambil tempat duduk paling ujung tepat di sisi jendela besar yang mengarah ke jalan. Lalu, ia membuka buku yang dibawanya dan mulai membaca dari halaman berpembatas.

Percayalah, Tooru Amuro tidak mengamati setiap gerak-gerik si pengunjung dengan senang hati—bersikap ramah saja sebenarnya tak sudi. Mengamati murni karena curiga. Bisa saja kan kalau di pertemuan pertama itu Amuro memang dijebak untuk percaya bahwa Subaru Okiya dan Shuuichi Akai adalah dua eksistensi yang berbeda. Ia tidak dapat menjelaskannya karena tidak ada bukti akan tetapi firasatnya tak mungkin salah soal ini. Di saat itulah, Amuro mengenali buku yang dibaca Subaru sebagai salah satu buku yang mungkin pernah ia baca dahulu. Amuro tidak begitu mengingat isinya secara persis—hanya garis besar saja mungkin.

Satu jam berlalu dengan sangat lambat. Tidak ada pembicaraan lain, Amuro mencoba beberapa topik—karena ia masih bersi keras—untuk menguak identitas Subaru Okiya atau minimal mengetahui kaitan pria itu dengan Akai, tapi semua itu tidak terlalu ditanggapi dan tidak memberikan informasi yang berarti. Mungkin karena Subaru sedang membaca.

Kesempatan interogasi sepihak pun berlalu begitu saja. Azusa datang pukul 10:01 lalu Amuro berbincang dengan atasannya sampai jam padat pengunjung tiba. Beberapa pengunjung lain, dua orang wanita, seorang pria paruh baya, dan tiga orang pemuda datang mengisi tempat-tempat yang kosong. Suasana café tak lagi hening sehingga Subaru meninggalkan tempat itu pukul 10.30. Amuro bahkan tidak sempat melihatnya keluar karena Azusa yang menerima bayaran sebelum pria itu meninggalkan Poirot.

Sabtu tanggal 7 Oktober, untuk pertama kalinya Subaru Okiya berkunjung ke Poirot, dapat dikatakan Amuro gagal memprovokasinya. Mereka tidak banyak berbicara hari itu. Ketika mengambil cangkir Subaru di meja dekat jendela, Amuro menemukan sebuah pembatas buku yang tertinggal.

 **.**

 **.**

Pada akhir pekan berikutnya, Amuro kembali mendapati pengunjung yang sama di jam yang sama. Pagi-pagi sekitar pukul 9, Subaru Okiya sudah berdiri di pintu café Poirot. Hanya saja kali ini mereka memang sudah selesai mempersiapkan isi café dan sang pemilik datang sedari pagi. Amuro tidak lagi memegang kunci Poirot yang minggu lalu sempat dititipkan padanya.

Subaru memesan jenis kopi lain pada menu ditambah seporsi _sandwich_ , mengambil tempat duduk yang sama dengan minggu lalu sambil membaca lagi. Buku yang berbeda dan pembatas yang baru, meningatkan Amuro untuk segera mengambil pembatas buku lain yang sempat tertinggal. Ia menuju meja Subaru sambil membawa cangkir pesanan bersamanya. Amuro berdeham untuk memastikan bahwa ia didengar—tak ingin setengah diabaikan seperti sebelumnya.

"Okiya-san, apa kau sudah selesai membaca buku yang kau bawa minggu lalu?"

Subaru mengangkat kepala, menatap lawan bicara yang tengah meletakkan cangkir di atas meja.

"Tentu sudah. Kenapa kau menanyakannya?"

"Maksudku kau selesai membaca di sini, Okiya-san? Minggu lalu kau meninggalkan benda ini."

Sambil mendekap nampan dengan tangan kiri, Amuro meletakkan pembatas buku berwarna merah dengan motif bunga berwarna putih menghiasi bagian permukaan, bagian atas pembatas buku itu dilubangi untuk seutas pita emas.

"Oh…. Kau benar, karena sudah selesai membaca, aku melupakan pembatas ini."

Setelah mengamati pembatas buku yang baru diletakkan, mungkin sebuah ide baru saja terlintas di pikiran. Subaru mengambil pembatas buku itu dari atas meja lalu mengulurkannya ke arah Amuro. Awalnya si pegawai café Poirot kebingungan dengan gestur yang ia lihat. Apakah Subaru berniat memberikan pembatas buku itu? Tidakkah terkesan acak? Daripada malu karena salah sangka, lebih baik menunggu. Subaru seperti mengerti dan langsung menyatakan maksudnya.

"Aku masih punya cukup banyak pembatas buku, jadi kau bisa menyimpan yang satu ini…," karena seragam Poirot hanya terdiri dari _apron_ polos tanpa papan nama, ia tampak berusaha mengingat nama yang diucapkan di 'pertemuan kedua' mereka dan tengah memutuskan harus memanggil apa, "Amuro-san."

Alis pria berkulit tan itu terangkat, tanpa pikir panjang ia berkata, "Tidak perlu pakai _-san_ segala, cukup 'Amuro' saja."

"Kalau begitu 'Amuro-kun'?"

 _Amuro-kun_.

Tereka ulang di dalam pikiran secara otomatis dengan nada dan suara berbeda. Amuro merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri. Panggilan yang sebenarnya biasa saja, tak satu dua orang yang memanggilnya, 'Amuro-kun'. Besar kemungkinan panggilan itu didengar Subaru dari Azusa. Tapi tetap saja, jika pria ini yang memanggil demikian, Amuro merasa seakan memang Shuuichi Akai sedang menyebut namanya sampai-sampai perasaan benci itu kembali. Kecurigaan memang sebuah Sugesti yang mengerikan.

Sambil berusaha mengendalikan otot wajahnya agar tidak muncul ekspresi mengerikan atau tidak sopan terhadap pelanggan, Amuro menegaskan, "Cukup Amuro saja, Okiya-san."

Subaru tampak mempertimbangkan saran tersebut karena umur bukan salah satu topik pembicaraan yang pernah keluar di antara mereka—dan sepertinya tidak akan pernah keluar. Lagipula identitas Tooru Amuro ketika bekerja di Poirot bukanlah identitas asli. Bisa saja ia mengaku mahasiswa yang mengambil kelas malam dengan usia sembilan tahun lebih muda dari kenyataan. Dengan wajah seperti itu tidak akan ada yang tahu ia berbohong.

"Lagipula, seseorang yang kubenci sampai ingin kubunuh itu memanggilku dengan sebutan tadi. Jadi aku tidak terlalu menyukainya jika diucapkan olehmu."

Upaya provokasi lain, Amuro yakin Subaru mengerti dan memang benar demikian. Akan tetapi pura-pura tidak tahu merupakan salah satu prinsip dalam penyamaran. Jadi tentu seorang Shuuichi Akai akan mengabaikan komentar itu seakan memang diucapkan pada orang yang tidak berhubungan sama sekali.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kau juga, cukup Okiya saja."

Tatapan curiga lain masih dilemparkan sekitar satu menit, sampai akhirnya Amuro mengangguk "Baiklah, Okiya."

Suatu konfirmasi sebelum Amuro berbalik kembali menuju meja _counter_ untuk menyiapkan sisa pesanan _._ Tentu Amuro tidak tahu kalau Subaru menatap dirinya yang tengah mempersiapkan _sandwich_ sambil tersenyum—ekspresi yang cukup langka dari seorang Akai meski dalam persona berbeda. Kalau Azusa yang baru kembali dari belakang menyaksikan semuanya dan memutuskan untuk memberi tahu Amuro kemudian, maka itu adalah sebuah kebetulan.

 _Sandwich_ yang diantar Amuro kemudian dihabiskan Subaru dalam waktu yang relatif singkat. Dari sudut matanya, Amuro melihat pria itu menerima sebuah panggilan telepon lalu bergegas meneguk habis isi cangkir. Dengan sedikit siasat, ia berhasil bertukar posisi dengan atasannya, lalu melayani Subaru ketika akan membayar.

"Ada urusan setelah ini ya?"

Amuro tersenyum—berusaha memperoleh informasi seperti biasa. Siapa tahu setelah ini, pria di hadapannya punya pertemuan rahasia dengan agen Jodie Starling atau Andrew Camel, teman FBI-nya itu. Tanpa diduga, Subaru balas terenyum seraya menjawab, "Seorang profesor memintaku menemuinya hari ini terkait _paper_ yang akan disertakan dalam sebuah simposium."

Amuro merasa ada maksud lain di balik senyum itu, tapi ia memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

"Benarkah? Selamat jalan," diucapkan dengan nada yang tidak biasa.

"Sampai jumpa," Subaru berhenti sesaat sebelum membuka pintu untuk keluar. Lanjutan kalimatnya membuat Amuro geram—merasa dipermainkan oleh orang yang belum lama dikenalnya.

"Amuro-kun."

 **.**

 **.**

Seakan menjadi rutinitas, Subaru Okiya kembali datang ke Poirot pada waktu yang sama. Seperti biasa, ia mengenakan pakaian tertutup sampai ke leher, dan membawa sebuah buku. Memesan secangkir _caffé Americano_ dan seporsi _classic panini_ , kemudian duduk di kursi dekat jendela. Ketika mengantarkan pesanannya, Amuro mengambil kursi di seberang Subaru. Tindakan tersebut sontak mengundang pertanyaan di benaknya, dan dengan rasa heran yang tidak disembunyikan ia bertanya;

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Ah, tidak. Persiapan kami sudah selesai dan tidak ada kegiatan yang harus kulakukan, jadi aku memutuskan untuk duduk di sini. Kuharap itu tidak mengganggumu, Okiya."

"Oh, tentu tidak."

Amuro menggerutu dalam hati. Padahal ia berharap akan ada reaksi lain dari lawan bicaranya, seperti tidak ingin memperpanjang pembicaraan. Mencari topik lain, Amuro melirik buku yang tengah dibaca Subaru.

"Buku itu, apakah masih berkaitan dengan buku yang kau baca sebelumnya?"

"Tidak, hanya saja buku-buku ini ditulis oleh pengarang yang sama."

"Oh, begitu."

Dan perbincangan pun kembali berakhir. Ah, kalau begini tidak ada yang bisa ia kumpulkan sebagai petunjuk. Tidak ada petunjuk, tidak ada kesimpulan. Berusaha mencari topik selanjutnya, mata pegawai café Poirot itu bergerak kesana-kemari menelusuri sudut-sudut meja. Kedua manik safir berhenti pada sebuah pembatas buku, dangan sebaris kalimat di bagian belakang yang menarik perhatiannya.

 _"Believe only half of what you see and nothing that you hear."_

Setelah terucap, kalimat itu terngiang dalam kepalanya, memunculkan sesosok pria bersurai hitam panjang yang mampu membuat darahnya mendidih. Pria berdarah Jepang mengenakan topi rajut hitam, dengan bercak darah menodai pakaiannya.

"Terdengar seperti kalimat yang akan diucapkan olehnya."

"Hm? Siapa?"

"Orang itu."

Tanpa sadar, Amuro mengepalkan tangan di atas meja sambil menunduk. Mendengar jawaban dari lawan bicaranya, Subaru mengalihkan pandangan dari buku di tangan kirinya. Ia memperhatikan Amuro sambil berpikir sejenak sebelum memberi respon.

"Ah, orang yang kau benci itu?"

Pandangnya telah kembali pada deretan kalimat dalam buku, ketika Amuro mengangkat kepala dan menatapnya. Amuro yakin benar bahwa ia telah melewatkan sesuatu yang amat penting, respon Subaru tentang Shuuichi Akai. Merasa telah mendapatkan perhatian lebih, Amuro melanjutkan pembahasan mengenai penembak jitu FBI tersebut.

"Ya. Kalimat yang terakhir ia sampaikan padaku mengandung arti yang serupa."

Amuro berhasil, ia kembali mendapat perhatian penuh Subaru. Pria itu tidak menyela, namun tidak mengabaikan. Seolah memberi kesempatan bagi Amuro untuk melanjutkan cerita.

"Lebih baik kau tidak terpaku pada apa yang ada di depanmu saat ini, dan kehilangan mangsa yang sesungguhnya di perburuan ini. Itulah yang ia katakan."

"Hm… Apakah kalian sedang bersaing memecahkan sebuah kasus? Lalu karena perhatianmu terlalu berpusat untuk mengalahkannya, kau lengah dan mengambil kesimpulan yang salah dalam kasus tersebut."

"Terlalu berpusat padanya? Mana mungkin!"

Sang pria berkulit tan menjawab dengan cepat, seakan menepis asumsi tersebut. Subaru kembali berhenti membaca, dan berdeham pelan. Ah, sepertinya ia salah dengar. Atau topik ini membuat Amuro kurang konsentrasi? Dengan tangan kanan terkepal di depan mulut, Subaru meralat kalimat tersebut. Yah, dengan posisi itu Amuro tidak akan mampu melihat seulas senyum yang terukir di sana.

"Terlalu berpusat untuk mengalahkannya, Amuro-kun."

Semburat merah muncul pada kedua tulang pipinya ketika ia menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi. Karena rasa malu itu lebih besar daripada kesal, Amuro bahkan tidak bereaksi terhadap panggilan Subaru sebelumnya.

"Y-ya! Tentu saja itu maksudku. Mana mungkin aku—"

Kalimatnya terhenti ketika lonceng di pintu café berbunyi, menunjukkan sosok seorang nenek yang berjalan tertatih menuju _counter_. Sebagai pelayan yang baik, Amuro yang hampir kehilangan kendali segera berlari menghampirinya dan membantu nenek itu berjalan. Untunglah nenek ini datang, sehingga ia memiliki alasan untuk menghentikan pembicaraan di tengah posisinya yang tidak menguntungkan.

Nenek dengan tongkat di tangan kanannya itu memesan sebuah kue untuk cucu tercintanya, kemudian keluar dari café dengan tuntunan Amuro.

"Terima kasih banyak, nek. Hati-hati di jalan."

Ucapnya sambil membungkuk pada nenek itu.

"Tidak nak, akulah yang harusnya berterima kasih. Tampan dan baik hati, kau benar-benar tipe menantu idaman. Sampai jumpa, semoga kelak kau mendapatkan pasangan yang terbaik. Hohoho…"

Nenek itu pun berbalik dan berjalan pergi dengan wajah senang. Amuro kembali masuk ke café, dan mulai melayani pelanggan-pelanggan lain yang juga masuk bersamanya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12:05, tetapi pria yang duduk di dekat jendela belum juga beranjak dari tempatnya. Pesanannya sudah habis, namun ia masih saja membaca dengan tenang. Aneh memang, biasanya ketika jam padat pengunjung tiba, ia akan segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

 _Menunggu seseorang?_ Pikirnya. Menangkap kemungkinan bahwa yang ia tunggu adalah rekan FBI-nya, Amuro merasa kesal. _Awas saja kalau ia berani berkumpul dengan teman-temannya di sini._ Sekedar memastikan, Amuro melangkah mendekat dengan dalih mengambil piring.

"Menunggu pacarmu?"

Tanya pemuda itu dengan nada iseng. Subaru menoleh dan terlihat berpikir sebentar, kemudian menjawab;

"Bisa dibilang ia adalah orang yang berharga untukku."

 _Tch._ Berharga? Ia tak yakin seorang Shuuichi Akai memiliki orang semacam itu. Bahkan perasaan yang tulus dari Akemi Miyano sekalipun hanyalah alat baginya untuk mengumpulkan informasi. _Dasar tak berperasaan._

"Ah, kalau begitu mungkin sebaiknya aku tidak mengganggu, ya?"

Amuro hendak kembali ke meja _counter_ ketika suara seorang anak yang cukup familiar terdengar di telinganya. Dilihatnya Conan berdiri di ambang pintu, dengan napas agak terengah sembari memegangi pintu.

"Subaru-san, maaf aku terlambat!"

Anak itu berlari kecil ke arah Subaru Okiya, kemudian duduk di seberangnya. _Ah, begitu rupanya._ Mungkin ia yang terlalu berpikir macam-macam, atau terlalu banyak menaruh curiga pada pria berkacamata tersebut. Dilihatnya Conan mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari ransel, kemudian diberikannya kepada Subaru.

"Ini bukunya! Terima kasih telah meminjamkannya padaku. Dupin memang hebat!"

Amuro dapat melihat jelas binar di mata Conan. Auguste Dupin? Bukankah itu sebuah buku yang terlalu berat untuk anak kelas 1 SD?

"Conan-kun, bukankah buku itu terlalu rumit untukmu?"

"Amuro-san pernah membacanya juga?" lalu Conan menggeleng ketika menjawab pertanyaan Amuro, "Menurutku Dupin sama sekali tidak rumit. Buku ini juga jauh lebih menarik daripada buku-buku yang kutemui di perpustakaan sekolah!"

Kini giliran Amuro yang menggeleng. Sepertinya Amuro lupa dengan siapa ia berbicara. Faktanya, anak kelas 1 SD satu ini telah beberapa kali membantunya menyelesaikan kasus. Baginya mungkin buku anak-anak hanyalah pengantar tidur yang sama sekali membosankan.

"Amuro-san juga sebaiknya membaca buku ini. Dupin itu sangat hebat, loh! Dia…."

Bocah itu berkicau riang mengenai isi buku yang baru saja dibacanya, dengan nada yang sangat antusias. Yah, sebagian besar isinya telah ia ketahui, karena ia pernah membacanya. Yang lebih menarik baginya adalah buku yang dipegang Subaru, yang sepertinya juga menceritakan Dupin.

"Oh ya! Buku yang dibaca Subaru-san itu juga tentang Dupin! Aku sudah membacanya minggu kemarin!"

Nah, kan. Melihat Conan yang terus berbincang dengan Subaru, Amuro memutuskan untuk kembali ke meja _counter_. Lagipula ia tidak ingin mendengar pembicaraan dari dua orang maniak. Meski begitu, perlu diakui bahwa ia merasa jengkel melihat bagaimana Subaru memberikan tanggapan pada kalimat Conan, yang terdengar begitu antusias. Huh, mengapa reaksinya sangat berbeda, ketika ia yang menjadi lawan bicaranya?

Subaru masih berbincang dengan Conan ketika ia hendak membayar pesanannya di kasir. Percayalah, mual rasanya mendengar pembicaraan dua maniak yang bertahan begitu lama. Amuro curiga kedua orang itu bahkan mungkin saja memiliki jadwal untuk membaca ulang seluruh kisah Sherlock Holmes, Hercule Poirot, Auguste Dupin, sebut saja seluruh nama tokoh kisah detektif tenama. Subaru-san, Subaru-san, rasanya suara Conan pun sampai melekat di kepalanya saat ini.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa, Subaru-san!"

Akhirnya bocah itu naik ke kantor detektif, meninggalkan Subaru yang kini berada di depan kasir.

"Kelihatannya kau sangat dekat dengannya, ya?"

"Begitulah. Ia memang terbilang cerdas untuk anak seumurannya, berbicara dengan Conan-kun rasanya tidak seperti sedang berbicara dengan seorang anak SD."

Ya, ya. Kalau begitu kenapa Amuro seperti ditanggapi sekedarnya? Apa karena ia tidak membicarakan kisah detektif? Atau karena pembicaraannya tidak lebih menarik dari pembicaraan anak SD? Tentu tidak mungkin kan. Kalau cuma membicarakan kisah detektif, Amuro juga bisa—meski tidak seheboh itu. Mari mulai dengan ketertarikan terhadap Dupin.

"Omong-omong Subaru–," Amuro berdeham sebagai upaya menutupi kesalahannya barusan, "Okiya, buku yang kau baca… apa benar sekeren itu? Sepertinya Conan-kun terlihat sangat antusias saat menceritakannya."

Subaru mengangkat alis ketika mengingat-ingat arah pembicaraan kali ini. Pertama, Amuro mengatakan Dupin terlalu berat untuk Conan, lalu ia menggeleng ketika ditanya sudah pernah baca atau belum. Amuro pergi ketika mereka mulai membicarakan Dupin, tapi sekarang seakan ingin membacanya—mungkin Amuro hanya ingin meminjam buku saja sih.

"Menurutku begitu. Apa kau ingin membacanya? Aku sudah selesai."

Setelah menimang-nimang, Amuro mengambil buku itu. Mungkin bisa dibaca ketika senggang, pikirnya. Tidak ingin dikira ada maksud lain atau termasuk maniak seperti Conan dan Subaru, Amuro segera mencari alasan sebagai tameng.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin membeli buku semacam ini, tapi belum sempat. Belakangan ini cukup sibuk, jadi mungkin aku akan meminjamnya untuk beberapa waktu."

"Tak apa, kau tidak perlu terburu-buru."

Amuro mengangguk lalu menyimpan buku yang baru saja dipinjamnya. Setelah Subaru memperoleh struk dan uang kembaliannya, ia berjalan keluar Poirot—membiarkan udara musim gugur yang mulai dingin menyapanya. Hari itu, Sabtu tanggal 21 Oktober, kemajuan hubungan antara Tooru Amuro dan Subaru Okiya ditandai dengan meminjam sebuah buku bergenre misteri. Tapi rasanya Amuro melupakan sesuatu.

 **.**

 **.**

Akhir pekan berikutnya, Amuro telah menyiapkan buku yang harus dikembalikan. Jam memang belum menunjukkan pukul 9, tetapi persiapan toko telah selesai. Ia membuka halaman demi halaman buku tersebut, sampai ia menyadari bahwa pembatas yang seharusnya ada di sana kini entah di mana. Mulai panik, Amuro mengelilingi café dan mencari di tempat-tempat yang pernah ia singgahi untuk membaca, titik-titik yang memungkinkan bagi sebuah pembatas buku terselip.

"Mencari apa, Amuro-kun? Sepertinya penting sekali."

Melihat wajah pekerjanya yang panik, Azusa pun angkat bicara. Sedari tadi ia melihat pemuda itu berlalu lalang kesana kemari sembari menggumamkan sesuatu, seolah berusaha mengingat hal yang sangat penting. Amuro yang sedang celingak-celinguk pun menoleh ke arah atasannya, dan menyadari bahwa tingkahnya terlihat tidak wajar. Sebenarnya ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan bahwa ia tengah mencari sebuah selipan buku, bukan? Mengingat pembatas buku bukanlah barang yang tepat untuk dicari hingga seperti itu.

"Bukan apa-apa, Azusa-san. Hanya mencari benda milik temanku yang tertinggal di café ini. Hahaha."

Amuro sedang sibuk memikirkan sesuatu, sehingga tawanya terdengar tidak wajar. Azusa menaikkan sebelah alis, berusaha menebak apa yang tengah dicari Amuro. Jarang ia melihat pegawainya begitu panik, apalagi kehilangan sesuatu—meski katanya milik teman. Berhubung Azusa tidak ingat ada pengunjung yang diklaim Amuro sebagai teman, dugaannya mengarah pada satu pengunjung yang akhir-akhir ini rutin datang, Subaru Okiya.

"Benda milik kekasihmu, ya?"

Amuro berhenti sejenak. Horor rasanya mendengar hal itu, apalagi ketika yang terpikir olehnya adalah seorang Shuuichi Akai.

"Mana mungkin, kan? Aku tidak memiliki seseorang seperti itu."

Sama sekali bukan kekasih. _Sama sekali bukan._ Berusaha mengalihkan perhatian pada hal lain, ditatapnya jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 09:27. _Terlambat? Tidak biasanya._ Azusa yang masih mengamati Amuro ikut menatap ke arah jarum jam, dan menyadari apa yang kini dipikirkan bawahannya.

"Ia belum datang, ya? Padahal biasanya selalu tepat waktu."

Niat hati ingin mencairkan suasana, tapi sepertinya Azusa mengatakan hal yang salah. Atau mungkin terlalu tepat. Amuro terlihat tenggelam dalam pikirannya, sembari duduk di kursi dekat jendela. Tatapannya kosong menyusuri jalan raya, seperti sedang menantikan sesuatu. Kemudian sebuah ide muncul di benak sang pemilik café.

"Amuro-kun, bisakah kau menyiram tanaman di depan? Aku baru ingat harus membereskan beberapa bahan."

"Baiklah."

Mungkin menyiram bunga bisa membuat seseorang merasa lebih baik? Tidak, sebenarnya Azusa hanya ingin agar Amuro melihat lebih awal kalau-kalau pelanggan favoritnya itu datang. Menyerah dalam misi pencarian pembatas buku, akhirnya Amuro memilih untuk mengambil penyiram tanaman. _Sepertinya aku harus membelikan yang baru._

Menyiram bunga bukanlah kegiatan yang memakan waktu lama, tetapi lain soal jika kau melakukannya sambil melamun. Ah, sial. Mengapa ia harus selalu teringat akan Shuuichi Akai, bahkan ketika ia sedang mencari pembatas buku dengan sebaris kalimat dari cerita fiksi? Ketika Amuro masuk dan melihat jam, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10:07. Dan pengunjung pertama mereka hari itu adalah seorang mahasiswa yang datang dengan laptop di tangannya. _Mungkin tidak hari ini._

"Mau pesan apa, tuan?"

Pemuda itu memesan secangkir _caramel latte_ dan masih mempertimbangkan pilihan makanannya.

"Ah," gumam Amuro saat menyadari kehadiran seutas pita merah yang menyembul di antara botol karamel. Ketika Amuro menarik pita itu, didapatinya benda yang sempat ia cari beberapa puluh menit yang lalu. Pelanggan yang tengah memesan memandang Amuro dengan tatapan bingung namun tidak berkomentar lanjut. Setelah menemukan pembatas buku tadi, Amuro pun langsung kembali pada profesionalitasnya sebagai pekerja—ia menawarkan sebuah menu spesial khusus akhir pekan. Setelah menentukan pesanan, mahasiswa itu mengambil tempat duduk di dekat jendela. Spontan Amuro merasa perlu mencegahnya.

"Tuan— "

Amuro hampir mengatakan pada tamu itu untuk tidak duduk di sana, tetapi dengan segera mengurungkan niat. _Benar juga, belum tentu hari ini ia akan datang._ Namun karena yang dipanggil sudah terlanjur menoleh, mau tidak mau Amuro mencari cara untuk mengalihkan topik.

"Pedas atau tomat?" pilihan saus.

"Um, bukankah saya memesan _macaroon?_ "

 _Checkmate_. Rasanya malu sekali. Mana ada orang yang menyantap _macaroon_ bersama saus tomat atau pedas?

"Ah, benar. Maafkan saya."

 _Sial_. Sepertinya otak Amuro sedang tidak bekerja dengan baik hari ini. _Mengapa juga aku harus mempedulikannya?_ batin Amuro ketika wajah Subaru atau Akai kembali teringat.

Azusa yang baru selesai melayani pelanggan lain, melihat tempat duduk di dekat jendela yang kini berpenghuni. Bukan Subaru Okiya. Azusa berpikir pegawainya itu pasti tengah duduk di pojok ruangan dengan wajah masam—kesal karena pelanggan favoritnya tidak datang hari ini. Tapi ketika ia menoleh, yang Azusa lihat bukanlah ekspresi kecewa melainkan Amuro dengan air muka yang terbilang cerah. Azusa berjalan mendekat, sambil memperhatikan potongan karton yang kini digenggam Amuro.

"Itukah benda yang kau cari, Amuro-kun?"

"Azusa-san! Y—ya, inilah yang sedari tadi kucari."

Amuro tersipu, menyadari kalau atasannya telah mengetahui bahwa yang ia cari hingga kalang kabut adalah sepotong pembatas halaman. Bagaimana tidak? Ia bisa saja mengatakan pada Subaru bahwa pembatas itu hilang, lalu mengganti dengan pembatas buku yang baru. Masalahnya, Amuro tidak sudi kalau Subaru sampai mengira ia sengaja menyimpan pembatas buku itu hanya karena tulisan di atasnya—yang mengingatkan Amuro pada Akai. Terdengar tidak sehat. Bagaimanapun ia akan lebih malu lagi jika Azusa tahu milik siapa pembatas yang sempat dicarinya sampai kelimpungan tersebut.

"Bicara soal pembatas buku, bukankah beberapa hari yang lalu juga kau menggenggam dua buah pembatas buku?"

Benar. Dua minggu yang lalu, Amuro kembali mendapati sebuah pembatas buku di bawah piring—di meja Subaru Okiya, tentunya. Tadinya ia hendak mengembalikan selipan tersebut, tapi karena Subaru terlihat sangat sibuk—belum lagi pria itu juga membuatnya kesal—Amuro sampai lupa mengembalikannya. Selipan itu ia simpan bersama dengan pembatas yang pertama kali diberikan Subaru padanya, di sebuah buku catatan. Kedua selipan itu pun dikeluarkan, lalu diletakkan berdampingan di atas counter. Tepat saat ia meletakkan pembatas yang ketiga, Ayumi, Genta, Haibara, dan Mitsuhiko datang. Mereka terlihat sedang membicarakan sebuah game buatan profesor Agasa. Ayumi segera menelepon untuk memberi tahu Conan bahwa mereka sudah sampai, sementara yang lainnya berhamburan ke _counter_ untuk memesan kue.

"Kue di rumah profesor habis lagi, ya?" terdengar suara Conan dari ujung pintu. Ia melenggang masuk dan menghampiri _counter_. Tiga pembatas buku yang diletakkan Amuro beberapa menit yang lalu segera menarik perhatiannya. Pembatas yang paling kiri berwarna merah dengan motif bunga _Camellia_ berwarna putih menghiasi bagian permukaan, dan sebuah pita emas.

"Amuro-san! Pembatas-pembatas buku itu, mengapa diletakkan di sana?"

"Waah, cantiknya! Gambar bunga yang indah sekali!"

Sungguh, mengapa anak-anak ini punya rasa ingin tahu yang begitu besar—atau tepatnya niat mencampuri urusan orang? Amuro berhenti dari kegiatannya memasukkan makanan, lalu berjalan ke arah selipan-selipan itu diletakkan. Sebelum ia sempat melaksanakan niatnya untuk merapikan pembatas-pembatas buku agar para bocah tidak berkata aneh-aneh, Ayumi menyorot sesuatu yang tak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya oleh Amuro.

"Bunga-bunga ini, apa ya artinya?"

"Oh, bunga yang di tengah itu _Gardenia,_ melambangkan cinta rahasia. Ibuku membelinya kemarin."

Mitsuhiko menunjuk pada selipan buku yang berada di tengah, yang berlukiskan bunga kecil berwarna putih. Ayumi yang terlihat sangat tertarik pada topik ini membulatkan bibirnya dan ber-oh ria. Genta menunjuk selipan yang paling kiri, dan menanyakan apa arti bunga itu. Mitsuhiko berpikir sejenak, berusaha mengingat bunga apa saja yang pernah diceritakan ibunya.

" _Camellia_ putih, melambangkan penantian," celetuk Conan, "Bunga itu—"

Sebelum kalimat itu berakhir, mulut Conan segera terkatup rapat. Amuro melihat anak itu membuang muka dan bagaimana pipinya memerah. Yah, tidak mungkin Conan mengatakan bahwa itu adalah bunga yang ditinggalkan Kaito KID untuknya pada _heist_ yang terakhir, bukan?

Haibara yang mengetahui alasan tersebut segera berbisik, "Bunga itu diberikan seseorang yang spesial kepadamu, ya?"

Wajah usil Haibara terlihat sangat puas ketika Conan kehilangan kata-kata untuk membela diri. Sementara Ayumi dan yang lainnya mulai membombardir Conan dengan pertanyaan mendetail mengenai si pemberi bunga misterius, Amuro sibuk memperhatikan ketiga pembatas buku yang berjajar rapi di atas meja.

Cinta rahasia dan penantian. Bukankah terlalu berkaitan satu sama lain untuk dikatakan kebetulan? Tapi bukankah pembatas-pembatas itu hanya tertinggal, dan bukan ditinggalkan? Ataukah Subaru sengaja meninggalkannya agar Amuro dapat mengambilnya? Sungguh sesuatu yang tidak biasa untuk diberikan pada orang yang belum lama dikenal. Terutama penantian. Apakah itu berarti mereka sudah berkenalan sejak lama? Kalau begitu, maka hipotesanya selama ini bahwa Subaru Okiya dan Shuuichi Akai merupakan orang yang sama adalah benar bukan? Tapi kalau melihat pembatas yang terakhir, yang ada di sana bukannya bunga, tetapi potret sesosok wanita cantik yang disorot dari samping.

"Umm, tapi kenapa pembatas yang di kanan tidak ada bunganya?"

Ayumi yang juga menyadari hal serupa, akhirnya menyuarakan isi hati Amuro.

"Kau benar. Kenapa yang ini beda sendiri?" tambah Genta.

Mitsuhiko hanya mengangguk. Sedangkan Conan yang juga menyadari suatu fakta yang terlewat mempersilahkan Haibara—yang sepertinya memang tertarik pada pembatas itu—menunjuk suatu poin penting.

"Di sini juga ada kan? Di belakang telinga si gadis. _Chrysanthemum_ putih, artinya kebenaran."

Kebenaran? Bunga itu seakan memberi jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan Amuro. Sambil tetap mengabaikan 'cinta rahasia' dengan keras kepala, Amuro memutuskan kebenaran dan penantian memang mengarah pada Akai—pada kata-kata yang sempat ia ucapkan. Tapi Amuro sendiri sadar, terlalu ceroboh jika mengambil kesimpulan berdasarkan spekulasi tanpa bukti.

 _Masih kurang,_ batinnya.

"Hari ini dia benar-benar tidak datang, ya? Orang yang memberimu pembatas buku itu," ucap Azusa memecah lamunan. Conan dan teman-temannya yang merasa tertarik dengan ucapan tersebut, segera menghentikan celotehan mereka tentang bahasa bunga. Enam pasang mata kini tertuju pada Amuro yang sedang membungkus kue.

"Oh, benar juga," kata Haibara dengan ekspresi setengah meledek, "Penggemar Amuro-san yang misterius ini, siapa dia?"

"Penggemar?"Amuro menjerit tak terima, "Tunggu! Tunggu! Kenapa jadi begini sih?"

"Ara~ kau tak perlu menyangkal, Amuro-kun," Azusa berpihak penuh pada Haibara, "Pemberi pembatas buku itu kan memang dia."

"Dia? Siapa?" seru Ayumi, wajahnya berseri seperti reaksi anak perempuan pada umumnya ketika mendengar kisah cinta—milik siapapun kisah itu.

Genta dan Mitsuhiko yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu tertarik hanya ikut-ikutan memprovokasi Amuro yang merasa jengkel dipermainkan anak-anak (plus atasannya). Sementara Conan dan Haibara yang menganalisa identitas si pemberi pembatas, telah sampai pada dua kesimpulan berbeda.

"Kurasa yang memberimu pembatas pasti seorang gadis dari keluarga baik-baik yang dibesarkan untuk menjadi seorang _lady_. Ia mengerti bahasa bunga, suka membaca, dan mungkin datang ke Poirot hanya untuk melihat Amuro-san."

Conan langsung tertawa, sementara Azusa dan Amuro sama-sama menilai mana yang tepat mana yang tidak tepat tanpa sempat menghakimi pendapat itu. Haibara sontak menoleh ke arah Conan dengan ekspresi kesal bercampur malu.

"Kalau menurutmu aku salah, coba sampaikan pendapatmu, wahai tuan detektif musuh besar Kaito KID!"

Balasan yang berduri. Conan hanya menghela napas sebelum mencoba menjelaskan hasil deduksinya.

"Pertama, benar kalau si pemberi suka membaca. Kenyataan bahwa ia memberikan pembatas bukunya dengan cuma-cuma menunjukkan bahwa ia punya banyak pembatas buku dan pembatas buku yang ia berikan pada Amuro-san pasti tidak berasal dari buku yang sama. Karena seorang pecinta buku tentu akan menyimpan baik-baik pembatas asli dari suatu buku. Jadi, orang itu pasti memberikan pembatasnya dengan sengaja. Apalagi jika ia meninggalkannya tiga kali, maka ini bukan kebetulan."

"Bagaimana kalau yang pertama tertinggal, lalu ketika aku ingin mengembalikan ia malah memberikannya padaku. Yang kedua tertinggal namun lupa kukembalikan, lalu yang ketiga akan kukembalikan bersama buku yang kupinjam namun aku sempat kehilangan pembatas buku yang ketiga."

Hening lagi. Conan terkejut. Barusan itu… sepertinya Amuro kelepasan memberikan petunjuk soal identitas si pemberi pembatas walau ia berniat menyanggah argumen Conan pada awalnya. Untung Azusa sedang melayani pelanggan menggantikan Amuro yang sedang diinterogasi grup detektif cilik. Kalau tidak wanita itu pasti sudah membongkar semuanya dengan lebih terang-terangan.

"Oh, kalau ia tidak menerima ketika kau mengembalikan. Berarti memang untukmu seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya. Hal yang sama akan terjadi pada pembatas kedua jika kau ingat untuk mengembalikannya. Dan untuk pembatas ketiga, aku tahu itu buku apa, Amuro-san. Buku karangan Edgar Allan Poe yang satu itu tidak disertai pembatas buku oleh penerbitnya—jadi aku yakin kau tahu maksudku."

Oke. Conan sudah memberikan kode keras kalau ia tahu siapa yang memberikan pembatas. Jelas ia tahu sih. Toh minggu lalu Conan pasti melihat pembatas dengan potret wanita cantik itu berada di tangan Subaru ketika mereka mengobrol. Amuro tidak bisa mengelak lagi.

"Jadi siapa orang misterius ini?"

"Wow! Jadi siapa kekasih, Amuro-san?"

Genta dan Mitsuhiko bersiul disertai efek suara 'cieee' susul-menyusul—membuat beberapa pengunjung mencuri pandang sekali-kali ke arah mereka.

"Beritahu kami!"

Dan komentar-komentar lain yang membuat Amuro pusing. Ia sudah membungkus rapi semua kue dan camilan yang dipesan anak-anak itu, selesai menghitung dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantung plastik. Sudah saatnya mengusir mereka secara halus sebelum Conan menyiksa batinnya lebih jauh.

 _KRIINGGG_

Salah satu ponsel anggota grup detektif cilik berbunyi. Milik Haibara rupanya. Ia mengangguk sambil menjawab lalu menjelaskan kepada teman-temannya bahwa professor Agasa sudah mencari mereka berhubung si penemu ulung itu ingin mencoba beberpa penemuan baru ketika anak-anak menginap di tempatnya. Haibara langsung menggiring kelompok anak-anak SD itu untuk bergegas, mereka pun pamit setelah sepakat untuk melanjutkan lain kali pembicaraan mengenai kekasih si pegawai café Poirot. Amuro hanya bisa pasrah, ia berani bertaruh kalau anak-anak itu pasti bergosip sepanjang jalan. Berharap saja Subaru tidak mendengar andai mereka masih membicarakan topik ini di depan rumah professor Agasa.

Sabtu itu Subaru Okiya tidak berkunjung ke Poirot. Di luar dugaan, pembatas-pembatas bukunya menyebabkan kesulitan tersendiri untuk Amuro. Entah ke depannya hubungan mereka akan membaik atau memburuk karena Amuro tentu menyalahkan penuh Subaru sebagai pihak yang patut bertanggung jawab atas kemalangannya hari ini.

Penantian-cinta rahasia-kebenaran. Apa-apaan itu?

 **.**

 **.**

Seminggu berlalu dengan cepat, akhir pekan kelima sejak Subaru pertama berkunjung ke Poirot tiba. Sesungguhnya Amuro ingin mengambil cuti hari ini. Vermouth dan dirinya baru saja melakoni aksi berkejaran dengan mobil mangsa—sambil dikejar mobil polisi dari belakang—sehari sebelumnya. Tikungan-tikungan tajam yang harus diambil ketika menyetir benar-benar menguras energi sampai rasa lelahnya masih tersisa. Akan tetapi, Subaru tidak berkunjung ke Poirot pada hari kerja. Amuro hanya bisa berharap ketika akhir pekan tiba. Sehingga disinilah ia, dengan pinggang yang pegal, tengah menyapu lantai café Poirot dan menghitung mundur detik yang tersisa menuju pukul 9 pagi.

Amuro menghela nafas.

"Ada apa, Amuro-kun? Hari ini kau tidak terlihat seperti biasanya? Kehilangan sesuatu lagi?" tutur Azusa yang sedang berbenah di balik _counter_.

"Ah, tidak, Azusa-san. Hanya sedikit lelah saja."

Azusa ber-oh kecil sebelum menimpali lagi, "Kurang tidur?"

Amuro mengangguk karena ia sedang tidak ingin memikirkan alasan lain saat ini. Yang Azusa tahu, Amuro baru saja berkunjung ke kediaman kerabatnya di luar kota sehingga mengambil cuti selama empat hari, namun ternyata ia kembali masuk di hari keempat. Hari ini Sabtu dan Azusa tahu apa artinya. Dengan senyum usil ia menggoda bawahan terpercayanya itu.

"Ah, biar kutebak. Kau baru tiba kemarin malam atau pagi ini di Beika lalu memilih masuk kerja karena hari ini—"

"Azusa-san… bukan seperti itu," Amuro berusaha menyangkal karena dari ekspresi di wajahnya pun Amuro sudah mengerti apa yang akan dikatakan wanita itu selanjutnya.

"Pasti karena hari ini pria itu datang kan?"

Azusa membuat Amuro terkesan menantikan kedatangan Subaru setiap minggu padahal sungguh… motif ia mengajak Subaru untuk berbicara adalah untuk mengumpulkan informasi dan bukti mengenai teori keterkaitan antara Subaru Okiya dan Shuuichi Akai. Tapi mungkin, di mata Azusa memang seperti itu adanya. Apalagi wanita bermarga Enomoto itu tahu bahwa Amuro mendapat tiga pembatas buku dengan pesan berupa pernyataan cinta di dalamnya. Terima kasih kepada grup detektif cilik terutama Conan yang telah memecahkan kode yang tidak perlu ini disertai penjelasan yang sangat logis—membuat seorang Tooru Amuro harus merasa malu bahkan sampai seminggu setelahnya.

"Meski kau berkata demikian, Amuro-kun… bukankah Okiya-san ini pelanggan favoritmu? Selama ini aku tidak pernah melihat Amuro-kun berbicara demikian lama dengan seorang pelanggan. Tapi terhadap Okiya-san…. Oh—"

Amuro menatap atasannya—bingung karena wanita itu tidak melanjutkan kalimat padahal tidak ada yang menyela. Selain itu, Azusa menatap balik Amuro seakan ada sesuatu yang aneh di wajahnya.

"Amuro-kun, wajahmu memerah," Azusa terkikik geli, ia menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan, "Maaf, aku tidak akan menggodamu lagi hari ini. Aku tidak tahu kau begitu menyukainya."

"Azusa-san—"

Suara pintu terbuka. Seakan menjadi sebuah reaksi spontan, Amuro menatap jam—memastikan jarum sudah menyentuh angka sembilan—lalu berbalik menghadap pintu. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika tamu yang muncul dari pintu adalah seorang pria berkacamata yang mengenakan _muffler_ di lehernya namun bukan Subaru Okiya. Di satu sisi ia merasa lega karena hal itu menghapus kemungkinan Subaru mendengar kalimat yang diutarakan Azusa barusan, akan tetapi di sisi lain tak dapat ia ingkari bahwa perasaan kecewa itu ada di sana—di dalam dadanya yang terasa sedikit sesak.

Waktu terus berlalu. Tiga puluh menit lalu tiga puluh menit lainnya—satu jam lalu satu jam lainnya hingga jam padat pengunjung tiba. Dari sekian banyak pengunjung yang datang silih berganti namun tak satupun yang ia rasa familiar—sosok pria yang dicarinya. Amuro mulai bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Apakah Subaru tidak akan berkunjung lagi hari ini atau dua minggu yang lalu itu memang kunjungan terakhirnya ke Poirot? Apakah pesan dalam pembatas buku itu hanya prasangka mereka saja ketika si pemberi sebenarnya tidak punya maksud lain? Atau mungkin saja Subaru hanya datang ke Poirot setiap akhir pekan selama tiga minggu itu karena suatu alasan dan apapun alasan itu kini telah hilang?

"—kun? Amuro-kun?"

Amuro tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Amuro-kun? Apa kau mendengarku?"

"Ah, maafkan aku, Azusa-san. Ada apa?"

Amuro berusaha tersenyum, namun ia sendiri dapat merasakan tarikan bibir yang terasa janggal tanpa harus melihat seperti apa wajahnya di cermin—pasti aneh sekali.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Amuro menggeleng sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di depan dada. Azusa terlihat khawatir dan ia yakin atasannya itu siap memberi ijin cuti tambahan jika ternyata Amuro masih terlalu lelah untuk bekerja.

"Tidak. Sungguh. Barusan ada apa?"

Azusa masih cemas, namun karena Amuro terus menyanggupi, ia meminta pria itu mengambil beberapa bahan kue di ruangan penyimpanan. Tepat ketika Amuro berbalik menuju pintu ke ruang penyimpanan, pintu depan café terbuka. Nama yang keluar dari mulut Azusa membuatnya tersenyum.

"Selamat datang, Okiya-san? Hari ini mau pesan apa?"

Dengan sigap Amuro mengumpulkan semua bahan yang diminta atasannya dari ruang penyimpanan lalu kembali ke meja _counter_. Alis pria berkulit tan itu terangkat ketika Subaru hanya berdiri setelah memesan—tidak mengambil tempat duduk yang biasa meski tempat duduk itu saat ini kosong. Sebagai atasan yang penuh pengertian terhadap pegawai kepercayaannya, Azusa-pun memberi isyarat pada Amuro untuk bertukar tempat.

" _Take away_?" tanya Amuro ketika ia melayani pesanan Subaru menggantikan Azusa.

"Ya, hari ini aku harus segera kembali ke rumah untuk merevisi sebuah jurnal internasional yang akan dipublikasikan."

"Oh, kelihatannya kau sedang sibuk ya. Minggu lalu pun tak sempat berkunjung," gumam Amuro sambil membuatkan kopi dan menyiapkan gelas kertas.

Ketika Amuro menatapnya, Subaru terlihat bingung. Beberapa menit kemudian, barulah Amuro menyadari kata-katanya barusan terkesan menyatakan bahwa kunjungan Subaru merupakan hal rutin layaknya pelanggan tetap. Di saat itulah, memori itu kembali mempermainkannya—reka ulang kejadian minggu lalu dimana Conan CS menjelaskan arti dari pembatas-pembatas buku yang diberikan padanya, juga semua kata-kata Azusa terkait dirinya dan Subaru. Bahkan peristiwa dimana ia tak sengaja memanggil pria itu dengan nama depan pun kembali terlintas di benak. Berhubung Amuro masih percaya adanya kemungkinan bahwa Subaru Okiya dan Shuuichi Akai adalah orang yang sama, wajahnya terasa panas.

Sial. Amuro yakin sekali bahwa ia merasa malu seperti ini bukan karena ia menyimpan perasaan khusus terhadap pengunjung berkacamata di hadapannya. Bukan! Semua ini pasti hanya reaksi karena ia merasa dipermainkan oleh sekitarnya—bukan karena ia menyukai Subaru apalagi Shuuichi Akai! Label yang ditempeli orang lain membawa sugesti lucu yang mungkin mempengaruhi persepsinya.

"Amuro, wajahmu memerah. Apa kau demam?"

"Lagi?" ucap Amuro dengan intonasi—yang tanpa disengaja—semakin meninggi.

"Lagi?"

Subaru terlihat semakin bingung.

"Ah tidak, maksudku—"

Amuro mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia harus merasa canggung pada Subaru hanya karena perkataan dan pendapat orang lain tentang mereka. Cukup dengan tak mempedulikannya, maka semua akan baik-baik saja bukan? Ia memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya dan si lawan bicara nampak tidak keberatan. Ketika Amuro selesai membuat pesanan dan akan menanyakan tulisan apa yang diinginkan Subaru pada gelas kertasnya, pria berkacamata itu menunjuk satu jenis kopi lagi pada menu.

"Eh?"

"Pesananku yang satunya, bukankah di situ tertulis dua jenis kopi?"

"Oh, maaf."

Amuro berbalik untuk membuat pesanan kedua sambil berkomentar, "Kau mengerjakan tugas bersama seseorang?"

HA?

Apa itu kalimat yang baru meluncur keluar dari mulutnya? Kenapa terdengar merajuk? Apa ia sudah gila? Mungkinkah pengaruh Vermouth yang membenturkan kepalanya ke setir setelah mereka berhasil lolos dari kejaran polisi kemarin? Rasa tidak percaya membuat kedua mulut Amuro menganga lebar sampai ia melewatkan ekspresi tertarik yang ditunjukkan Subaru—meski pada awalnya niat Amuro adalah untuk mengamati reaksi dan menyusun seluruh fakta tentang pria ini. Kalau saja Amuro tahu alasan seringai yang hanya muncul sepersekian menit itu yang bahkan Azusa saja tak melihatnya, mungkin ia akan pingsan karena malu.

"Tidak. Hanya saja segelas terasa kurang."

"Oh…."

Amuro kehilangan kata. Sambil setengah melamun ia menulis 'Subaru Okiya' dalam alfabet di salah satu gelas. Ide soal pesanan _take out_ ini merupakan salah satu ide yang baru mereka terapkan karena Azusa menyukainya. Meski ada café lain yang lebih dulu tapi sepertinya hal ini tak masalah jika ditiru, sama seperti tulisan di atas _omurice_.

"Ah! Maaf. Seharusnya aku bertanya lebih dulu apa yang kau inginkan untuk ditulis di gelas," seru Amuro ketika menyadari kesalahannya. Azusa tidak mungkin marah sih, ia pasti maklum berhubung ide ini memang baru diterapkan sehari sebelum Amuro mengambil cuti.

Subaru tersenyum, "Tak masalah. Kalau bisa tolong tuliskan pesan darimu untukku di gelas yang satunya."

Perubahan atmosfir yang tidak terlalu kentara namun masih terasa. Nada bicara Subaru memang masih sama, akan tetapi bukan berarti niat merayunya berhasil disembunyikan secara penuh. Amuro benar-benar merasa dibodohi. Awalnya ia berniat untuk menulis 'Shuuichi Akai' dengan kanji atau huruf kapital di atas gelas kertas yang satu lagi, namun Amuro berhasil mengurungkan niat tersebut. Bisa repot kalau Azusa melihat, menanyakan, lalu menyimpulkan bahwa Shuuichi Akai mungkin mantan pacar Amuro atau semacamnya.

' _Good luck._ '

Satu-satunya ungkapan yang terpikirkan oleh Amuro dan setelah ia pertimbangkan tidak terkesan mencurigakan.

"Aku menyukainya."

Komentar itu memang bukan untuknya melainkan untuk tulisannya di atas gelas kertas. Tapi rasanya ingin sekali Amuro meninju senyum di wajah Subaru—mungkin karena imaji Akai yang melekat padanya atau memang layak ditinju. Sebelum ia punya kesempatan untuk mempertimbangkan hal itu atau bahkan melakukannya, Amuro dikejutkan dengan kantung yang diulurkan Subaru—kantung itu bertuliskan nama salah satu toko buku yang ia kenal.

"Untukku?"

"Ya, kau pernah menceritakan buku yang ingin kau beli namun tak sempat, kan? Kemarin kebetulan aku menemukannya."

"Kalau begitu biar kugantikan."

"Buku yang ini segelnya sedikit terbuka jadi kurasa kau tidak perlu menggantinya. Maaf untuk itu."

Pegawai Poirot itu menatap buku di tangannya lekat-lekat sampai ia teringat pada suatu hal. Saat Amuro memeriksa isi tas, ia baru sadar telah melupakan buku dan pembatas yang harus dikembalikan hari ini.

"Ah, maaf."

"Tak apa. Kau bisa mengembalikannya minggu depan," ucap Subaru sebelum Amuro menjelaskan mengenai buku yang tertinggal. Terdengar seperti janji yang terasa menggelitik bagi Amuro, janji kalau akhir pekan berikutnya Subaru akan datang lagi. Sungguh ada sesuatu yang salah dengannya hari ini. Perasaan itu cepat-cepat ditepis ketika ia tersenyum—senyum bisnis tentu—ke arah Subaru yang tengah berpamitan.

"Okiya-san!" seru Amuro ketika tangan kiri Subaru sudah menyentuh gagang pintu depan café, "Untuk bukunya, terima kasih."

Subaru mengangguk lalu berlalu. Dua pengunjung baru menggantikannya masuk ke Poirot, membuat café itu semakin penuh.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat ketika Amuro fokus pada pekerjaannya. Ia dan Azusa melakukan kerja tim yang baik setiap kali menangani kesibukan café di akhir pekan. Sekitar pukul 2 siang, ketika arus pengunjung sedikit surut, Conan muncul di pintu depan dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Ia berlari menghampiri Amuro yang sedang membuat kopi.

"Amuro-san, Amuro-san! Ini, untukmu," ujar Conan sambil mengulurkan sebuah kotak persegi panjang terbungkus rapi dengan sampul kado.

Selagi Amuro memasang wajah bingung, Azusa muncul di sebelahnya sambil mengeluh, "Ah, aku lupa kalau aku juga sudah menyiapkan hadiah. Conan-kun jadi mendahuluiku deh."

Amuro menerima kotak lain, kali ini dari Azusa.

Tunggu.

Sepertinya ia melupakan sesuatu (lagi).

"Ada apa hari ini?"

"Hari ini tanggal 4 November, Amuro-kun. Bukankah ini ulang tahunmu?"

Oh. Ia benar-benar tak ingat. Amuro tertawa—kali ini tawa yang benar-benar dari hati dan terliihat tulus, seakan ia tidak terbeban berpindah di antara sekian banyak identitas baik sebagai _double_ atau _triple agent._ Conan dan Azusa sama-sama terperangah melihat pemandangan yang terasa baru ini. Dengan wajah seperti itu tentu Amuro bisa memikat hati siapapun (termasuk Subaru Okiya mungkin). Keduanya bertukar tatap ketika merasa satu jalan pikir.

"Kurasa aku melupakannya," Amuro mengaku, "Terima kasih, Conan-kun, Azusa-san. Kalau bukan karena kalian, aku pasti akan benar-benar lupa hari lahirku sendiri. Omong-omong kalian tahu dari mana?"

Azusa menghela napas, "Tentu dari CV ketika kau melamar kerja, Amuro-kun. Jangan bilang kau lupa."

Ah, ya. Untung itu tanggal lahir asli atau Amuro mungkin saja harus memutar otak untuk membela diri terlebih di depan bocah detektif satu ini. Ia melirik Conan yang sedang naik ke salah satu bangku di depan _counter_ sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Aku tahu dari Azusa-san. Soalnya minggu lalu ia mendiskusikan hadiah untuk seorang laki-laki dengan Ran-neechan. Namun dari reaksinya laki-laki yang ia maksud bukan pacar. Dari gerak-geriknya juga, aku tahu Azusa-san berusaha menyembunyikan ini darimu, jadi pasti yang ulang tahun adalah Amuro-san. Lalu terakhir Azusa-san menyebutkan soal akhir pekan berikutnya."

Amuro tertawa kecil. Ia benar-benar tidak boleh menganggap remeh bocah SD yang satu ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Amuro-san. Sepertinya hadiahku bukan yang pertama. Kenapa kau masih bisa melupakan hari ulang tahunmu?" Conan menunjuk plastik toko buku dekat tas Amuro.

Nah, ia benar-benar tidak boleh meremehkannya. Begitu menyadari maksud Conan, Amuro hampir salah tingkah. Di satu sisi ia kesal kenapa harus Subaru? Karena kalau benar Subaru Okiya adalah Shuuichi Akai, berarti Amuro memperoleh hadiah pertamanya dari orang itu, seperti yang setiap tahun selalu terjadi ketika mereka masih sama-sama di Organisasi Hitam. Di sisi lain, dia bingung dan gemas pada reaksi yang jelas-jelas akan ditunjukkan Conan dan Azusa ketika mengetahui siapa pemberinya. Benar-benar hadiah yang merepotkan.

"Itu—"

"Dari Okiya-san?"

Atasannya cepat tanggap pada topik yang tidak seharusnya. Meski identitas si pemberi pembatas buku bukan rahasia diantara mereka bertiga, Amuro ingin membenturkan kepala ke meja saja agar bisa bilang bahwa ia hilang ingatan dan tidak perlu menimpali pembicaraan ini lagi. Di seberang _counter_ , Conan menunjukkan cengiran lebar. Dia tidak berkata apa-apa selama Azusa meneror Amuro dengan berbagai pertanyaan seperti 'apa kau memberitahunya tanggal ulang tahunmu', 'kapan dia memberikannya—kok aku tidak lihat', 'apa katanya ketika memberi hadiah', dan pertanyaan lainnya yang tanpa dijawab pun Azusa sudah mengambil kesimpulan sendiri. Tapi tetap saja, komentar Conan paling mematikan—bocah detektif dan insting ingin tahu yang menyebalkan. Seharusnya Amuro tidak membuka plastik, menunjukkan buku apa yang diberikan Subaru, bahkan membiarkan Conan memeriksa buku itu.

"Oh sepertinya ada pembatas buku yang terselip setelah sampul depan. Amuro-san tahu tidak…? Sama seperti buku yang minggu lalu, buku ini seharusnya tidak berpembatas," ekspresi Conan berubah usil sebelum menambahkan, "Pembatas buku yang keempat yaaa?"

Amuro menyesal, sungguh.

"Wah, berarti ini kelanjutan pesan berantai itu dong? Duh, romantis sekali," Azusa menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan karena kagum.

"Boleh kulihat pembatas bukunya?" Conan minta ijin sementara Amuro terpaksa mengiyakan. Sudah terlanjur, ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Melarang malah membuat semua ini terkesan lebih mencurigakan.

Ketiganya terkejut. Mereka tidak menyangka bunga di pembatas buku keempat jauh lebih frontal dan berani dibandingkan tiga terdahulu. Conan memberikan pembatas buku itu pada Amuro—pembatas buku dari bahan transparan menyerupai mika dengan sedikit hiasan ornamen, kedua lapisan bahan itu menjepit sebuah bunga kering di tengahnya.

"Amuro-san, Bunga ini…."

" _Forget-me-not_?"

Amuro terdiam. Wajahnya bersemu. Apakah itu benar-benar pesan dari Subaru alias Akai untuknya? Atau sekedar lelucon yang memang keterlaluan? Tanpa ada yang menjelaskan, Amuro pun tahu apa arti dari bunga di pembatas buku keempat di tangannya. Ketika sadar bahwa dirinya terus membandingkan Akai dan Subaru, Amuro merasa ia perlu waktu untuk memikirkan hal ini seorang diri. Pria itu tidak pernah memberinya bunga—tidak mungkin. Sialnya, Amuro sama sekali lupa kalau minggu ini ia berniat menanyakan soal pesan dari ketiga pembatas buku yang ada padanya. Sekarang ditambah pembatas keempat yang semakin mengarah pada sebuah skandal.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari Sabtu berikutnya tiba—mengakhiri penderitaan Amuro yang seakan mengalami insomnia enam kali dalam seminggu. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur karena terlalu fokus berusaha menilik isi hati sendiri. Teka-teki bahasa bunga yang disampaikan Subaru dalam empat pembatas buku membuatnya tertekan.

Amuro sadar meski ia enggan mengakui, selama ini setiap kesan yang muncul tentang Subaru Okiya di matanya tidak pernah lepas dari bayang-bayang Shuuichi Akai yang bisa dikatakan semacam mantan kekasih untuknya sejak perselisihan terakhir mereka di Organisasi Hitam. Ada sesuatu pada diri Subaru yang membuat ingatannya tentang Akai enggan memudar. Dari tangan dominan mereka yang sama-sama kiri, cara mereka membuat Amuro kesal (atau itu sih mungkin Amuro saja yang memang sensitif setiap nama Akai disebut), sampai cara merayu terselubung yang masih dapat ditangkap sinyalnya.

Satu determinasi bulat. Pagi-pagi sekali Amuro segera menghubungi Azusa, memberi tahu atasannya itu bahwa ada masalah yang perlu ia selesaikan hari ini sehingga baru akan tiba di Poirot sekitar pukul 11. Tanpa mempedulikan kemungkinan Akai tidak berada di kediaman keluarga Kudo, Amuro sudah menunggu di depan pintu rumah dari satu jam sebelum jadwal kedatangan Subaru ke Poirot lalu menekan bel dengan ganas.

"Amuro-kun?" sapa Subaru ketika ia membuka pintu untuk tamu agresifnya, "Ada perlu apa pagi-pagi kau berkunjung? Apa aku punya kiriman paket lainnya?"

Amuro berdecak kesal. Bisa-bisanya Subaru mengoloknya tepat di saat mereka bertemu pandang hari ini.

"Ada hal yang perlu kubicarakan."

"Kebetulan, aku baru mau berangkat ke Poirot hari ini."

Amuro memutar bola matanya. Kenapa pria ini harus berpura-pura bodoh dan membuat Amuro kesal sih. Seakan ia sengaja memancing Amuro untuk menyatakan langsung kalau Amuro sedang mengundangnya untuk bertemu secara privat di tempat lain—tanpa Amuro tahu memang begitu adanya. Jelas kan ia akan menunggu di Poirot kalau hal ini bisa dibicarakan di Poirot? Amuro perlu meluruskan semua kesalahpahaman yang mungkin terjadi dan ia lebih suka Azusa atau Conan tidak mendengar hal ini.

"Bukan di Poirot."

Subaru terlihat hendak mengajukan sebuah penawaran, namun cepat-cepat mengurungkannya, "Baiklah, tunjukkan jalannya."

Maka, setelah mengunci rapat pintu dan pagar rumah kediaman keluarga Kudo, Subaru mengekor Amuro menuju tempat pertemuan yang dikehendaki pemuda itu. Subaru terkekeh melihat Amuro yang berjalan lebih cepat setiap kali Subaru menyejajarkan langkah mereka—takut dikira pasangan mungkin. Sementara Amuro selalu menggerutu pelan sambil berjalan cepat.

Setelah lima belas menit berjalan kaki ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Poirot, mereka tiba di sebuah café lain. Bangunan bergaya klasik Eropa itu terdiri dari dua lantai. Sama seperti Poirot, jendela besar terletak di sebelah pintu masuk. Bedanya café ini punya dua jendela di sisi kiri dan kanan pintu, terdapat meja dan tempat duduk di teras lantai dua, lalu namanya terletak pada papan dengan penyangga besi berukiran yang tertanam ke tembok merah café. Drummond—demikian nama café itu.

Mereka berdua masuk lalu menuju lantai dua setelah memesan minuman yang sama. Amuro segera mengambil tempat duduk di teras luar. Sebenarnya sama seperti Poirot, Drummond juga masih terbilang sepi di jam 9 pagi meski ini akhir pekan. Namun, Amuro tetap lebih suka tempat yang privat untuk topik yang akan mereka bicarakan. Makanya ia memilih meja khusus dua orang yang jauh dari pengelihatan pengunjung lain jika ada.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Subaru tepat setelah pesanan mereka tiba.

"Baiklah, langsung ke inti pembicaraan," Amuro meletakkan buku yang ia pinjam beserta pembatas kedua dan ketiga di atas meja lalu berdeham kecil.

"Pertama, ini pembatas bukumu yang sempat tertinggal tiga minggu lalu, kedua ini buku yang sempat kupinjam beserta pembatasnya yang sempat hilang. Terima kasih untuk bukunya. Jangan katakan kau akan memintaku menyimpan kedua pembatas buku ini bersama dengan pembatas pertama dan pembatas keempat yang kau berikan bersama buku yang seharusnya tidak disertakan pembatas oleh penerbitnya."

Wow. Subaru ingin bersiul tapi Amuro terlihat sangat serius. Jadi untuk menghargai keberanian pria itu mengkonfrontasinya perihal kebenaran dibalik pembatas-pembatas buku yang ia berikan, Subaru menumpukan kedua siku di atas meja—menaruh dagu di atasnya—tanda bahwa ia serius menimpali.

"Sesungguhnya aku memang akan memberikan pembatas buku yang kedua dan ketiga. Apa itu masalah untukmu?"

 _Sial_. Lagi-lagi pria ini mengujinya. Amuro menahan mati-matian sarkasme yang hampir keluar dari mulutnya. Ia pikir lebih baik menyimpannya untuk nanti. Sabar.

"Tergantung jawabanmu, Okiya-san," balas Amuro dengan tatapan menantang.

"Silahkan," Subaru tersenyum.

Ha. Amuro yakin ia tidak akan bisa tersenyum lagi setelah melihat pembatas yang akan dijadikan jawaban oleh Amuro. Ia sudah mempersiapkan segalanya untuk menjadi pemenang permainan yang meninggalkan tempat ini dengan tawa.

"Kau tahu…. Menyatakan perasaan dengan kode rahasia yang dipecahkan lewat bahasa bunga mungkin memang romantis, tapi kurasa itu bukan keputusan yang tepat untuk ditujukan pada orang yang baru kau temui sekitar tujuh kali," Amuro tersenyum sinis, "Apa kau sebegitu sukanya padaku sampai harus mengirimi _forget-me-not_ segala?"

Pria berkulit tan itu berharap pernyataan perang barusan akan menghapus senyum di wajah Subaru namun senyum menyebalkan itu tetap disana—menunjukkan Subaru masih memiliki kartu lain dalam permainannya.

"Hoo, kenapa kau berkesimpulan pembatas-pembatas itu mengarah pada pernyataan perasaan?"

"Jangan membantah!" Amuro hampir menggebrak meja, wajahnya memerah ketika harus menjelaskan bahasa bunga yang cukup memalukan untuk disebut di depan publik itu, "Sudah jelas kalau arti dari _camellia_ dan _chrysanthemum_ putih _,_ serta gardenia adalah penantian, kebenaran, dan cinta rahasia. Apa itu bukan pernyataan cinta? Lagipula yang keempat adalah _forget-me-not_ dan kau memberikannya di hari ulang tahunku. Apakah kau mau bilang semua itu hanya kebetulan?"

Berapa kali si Subaru Okiya ini akan menjebak Amuro untuk mengucapkan kata 'cinta'? Dasar kurang ajar. Tanpa memberikan ruang bagi Subaru untuk membela diri, Amuro melancarkan serangan terakhirnya. Ia meletakkan—tepatnya membanting sebuah pembatas buku di telapak tangannya keras-keras ke atas meja.

Sebuah pembatas buku dengan lukisan _red spider lily_ di atasnya—jawaban untuk pernyataan cinta Subaru. Apapun kaitan antara Subaru Okiya dengan Shuuichi Akai, Amuro tidak peduli. Sebelum menyiapkan _red spider lily_ , ia telah bertekad tidak akan membiarkan dirinya dipermainkan oleh pria yang sama dua kali—sekali pun pria itu hanya mirip atau mengingatkannya pada yang terdahulu. Cukup Shuuichi Akai seorang yang membuatnya pusing (tanpa Amuro sadari hal ini sesungguhnya memiliki dua makna bahkan bagi dirinya).

Naas, Amuro yang mengira perasaanya pada Akai sudah tak bersisa lagi justru tidak menyadari bahwa semua tindakkannya meyakinkan Akai itu sendiri bahwa Amuro tidak bisa melupakannya. Lihat saja bagaimana ia berpegangan erat pada memori tentang Akai, membandingkan segala yang dilakukan Subaru dengan Akai meski prasangka Amuro soal identitas Subaru harusnya sudah tak berdasar lagi.

"Mulai saat ini kau tidak perlu memberiku pembatas buku lagi, Okiya-san. Ini jawaban dariku," ucap Amuro dengan penuh kemenangan.

Tentu Amuro sangat terkejut ketika suara tawa Subaru menyapa pendengarannya dengan begitu merdu.

"Bukannya aku tidak menyukai kepercayaan dirimu, Amuro-kun. Hanya saja aku memang meninggalkan pembatas buku itu karena masih memiliki banyak pembatas lain. Lagipula, pembatas buku itu diberikan oleh salah satu teman kuliahku ketika ia menemukan pembatas yang tertinggal di ruang kelas."

Barusan itu rasanya seperti tamparan imajiner telak di wajah, mulut Amuro menganga lebar tidak percaya. Karena terlalu sibuk memproses pernyataan yang baru saja keluar dari mulut lawan bicaranya, Amuro sampai lupa mengkonfirmasi pembatas buku mana yang dimaksud Subaru dan menganggap seluruh pembatas itu sebagai pemberian yang dihibahkan secara kebetulan.

Ia semakin tidak pecaya ketika Subaru mengulurkan tangan kirinya untuk menjabat.

"Ngomong-ngomong kapan ulang tahunmu? Selamat ya. Maaf aku tidak menyadarinya, kau tidak pernah membicarakannya sih."

Rasanya ingin mati saja.

Kenapa dalam usianya yang kini genap kepala tiga, Amuro malah melakukan kesalahan fatal seperti ini? Aib yang tidak bisa dihapus seumur hidupnya. Di mata Subaru Okiya mungkin Tooru Amuro adalah seseorang dengan semangat menggebu dan daya imajinasi yang luar biasa sehingga layak dilabeli obyek observasi yang menarik. Wajah Amuro memerah, bahkan sampai ke leher dan telinganya. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi bahkan sedikitpun upaya untuk menyelamatkan harga dirinya yang tersisa kalau ada.

"Aku permisi."

Amuro bangkit dari kursinya lalu meninggalkan Subaru seorang diri di meja teras lantai dua Drummond. Ia yakin sedang bermimpi buruk. Kalau ternyata ini bukan mimpi—biar ia pikirkan lain kali bagaimana harus berhadapan dengan Subaru Okiya setelah kejadian ini. Apalagi tanpa Amuro ketahui, Akai dalam wujud Subaru memang sedang tersenyum geli sambil memandanginya yang tengah berlari menjauh.

"Andai kau tahu, Amuro-kun… kau berjalan keluar dari sebuah café hanya untuk masuk ke café lainnya lalu kembali ke café pertama. Tanpa sadar kau sudah terperangkap dalam café pertama karena kau selalu berada disana dan tidak pernah mencoba untuk keluar bukan?"

Awalnya, Akai hanya ingin memastikan siapa yang berada di hati Amuro setelah insiden penembakan Scotch waktu itu. Apakah pria itu benar-benar telah melupakannya atau tidak. Tapi ternyata ia mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan—paling tidak menurutnya. Amuro tidak perlu tahu bahwa hanya pembatas buku pertama saja yang merupakan pemberian dari Jodie ketika wanita itu menemukannya tergeletak di bawah meja kerja Andrew Camel. Ia juga tidak perlu tahu kalau Akai sengaja mencari pembatas buku lainnya untuk menjalankan rencana ini dan sesungguhnya memang tidak ada kebohongan dalam pesannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Amuro-kun," diucapkan dengan suara asli milik Shuuichi Akai setelah Subaru mematikan tombol _power_ pengubah suara di lehernya. Ia tatap lekat-lekat pembatas buku yang ditinggalkan kekasihnya itu. Andai Amuro mendengarnya… kira-kira seperti apa ya reaksinya?

Akai masih tersenyum puas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N:**

\- Referensi menu Poirot diambil dari game ponsel pintar hasil kerjasama LINE dan PATI dengan judul I Love Coffee

\- Nama café Drummond diambil dari nama detektif Bulldog Drummond dari karya H. C. McNeile (sumber dari Wikipedia)

 _\- Forget-me-not_ berarti cinta sejati, sedangkan _red spider lily_ disini berarti penolakkan (sumber dari mbah Wiki juga)

\- Narasi sepanjang Sembilan ribu kata ini ditulis untuk membully Tooru Amuro yang berulang tahun hari ini. Happy Amuversary~!

 **Haruki** :

Karena saya uda tepar kejar _deadline_ , ga akan banyak cuap-cuap. Fanfiksi ini digarap selama lima hari dari perencanaan plot, cari referensi sampe penulisan. Awalnya diperkirakan 7k doang, ternyata bablas /ngeng/ Ide awalnya dari pembatas buku + bahasabunga*uhuk* lalu 101 cara membuat Amuro baper. Nah, lalu sampailah fanfiksi ini ke tangan Anda. Revisi (atau mungkin extended version dalam bentuk cetak) menyusul, author mau RIP dolo. Jadi tolong maafkan kesalahan kami /dihajar

Tambahan : Kalau Anda tidak percaya humor dan angst bisa berbaur jadi satu silahkan baca ini /digebuk/ meski sebenernya saya juga gatau genre-nya apa. Mungkin judul yang tepat untuk fanfik ini tuh "Mantan yang Bukan Mantan" *lololol* —Sekian

Ditunggu review-nya ;* *ketjup*

 **Sora** :

Sejujurnya ketika berjabat tangan dengan Haru-nii saya sama sekali gak nyangka kalau alurnya bakal jadi sehancur ini, tapi tak apalah. Yang penting Amuro terbully dengan baik /ditendang/ Rencana awalnya sih, pembagian kerja fanfic ini akan ditulis 50:50, tapi karena banyak rintangan menghadang, akhirnya Haru-nii nulis kurang lebih ¾ bagiannya. Mungkin nanti hutang ini harus saya bayar dengan sebuah fanfic lain. Ahahaha… sekian.


End file.
